


She's a Boy?

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is an Idiot, England is an ass, Fluff, M/M, Minor USUK, Skype, do not expect any feels or seriousness, only happiness, pure comedy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People never tell the whole truth about themselves on the internet. Emil is no exception. When his old middle school friend, Vlad, adds him to a Skype chat with a couple of guys he doesn't know and one of them mistakes him for a girl, he decides to have a little fun and play along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: yes. Yes. I finally finished my fic! I'm free!  
> Also me: free to immediately start a new one lol.

   Emil slammed his pencil down on his desk victoriously as he finally finished his homework.

   "Finally, I'm free." he said. He really needs to stop talking to himself. 

   Emil packed his pencil and binder back in his backpack and grabbed his laptop. He'd been dying to check it for ages—he'd heard the Skype notification going off like crazy—but promised himself he'd make sure to start finishing his homework before using any technology every day. 

   He was surprised to see a new chat in his conversations list. As soon as he opened it, he was bombarded with a bunch of messages from the past hour. They were all between two people, one he recognized and one he did not. He read the last of the messages, and immediately wished he wasn't in this chat.

 **Not Dracula:** you're disgusting

 **ForeverAScone:** i just want to know 

 **Not Dracula:** for the last time, I'm not gay!

and even if I was

I'm still not a vampire

 **ForeverAScone:** I'm not saying you are a vampire, I'm saying if you were a vampire, could you still suck a dick? Cuz the fangs, ya know?

 **Ice Steilsson:** Vlad. Why am I in this chat? 

 **Not Dracula:** Em!

because, we barely talk now that we're in high school!

we used to be best buddies! 

I thought it would be fun to introduce my new best friends to my old best friend!

then we can all be friends!

 **Ice Steilsson:** Why are you friends with this person? Have you gone insane?

 **ForeverAScone:** rude! Come on dude, you're such a stiff. Lighten up a little would ya?

 **Not Dracula:** it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer, em~ 

but to answer your question, this isn't my friend.

 **ForeverAScone:** ouch

 **Not Dracula:** it's his boyfriend

 **ForeverAScone:** dude, you ruined it. 

I was trying to troll all of Artie's friends.

 **Ice Steilsson:** ...

What?

 **ForeverAScone:** I am so sorry.

I let Alfred use my computer for his homework but the bugger decided to use my Skype without permission.

 **Ice Steilsson:** Oh. It's okay I guess.

 **ForeverAScone:** jrkelsldhrj

Hrjejdhs

Jdosowmdbdnslsn

 **Not Dracula:** I'm guessing they're fighting over the keyboard now?

...

aaaand now they're offline. 

 **the_viking_king:** I leave my computer alone for one hour

and come back to see this.

 **Ice Steilsson:** same -_-

...

What's with your name? It looks like something a sixth grader would come up with.

 **the_viking_king:** wow, you're exactly right. My idiot Danish friend made this account for me in sixth grade. Don't ask why I kept it...

what about you, "Em.The.Ice.Queen?"

 **Ice Steilsson:** that was Vlad! He made this stupid account for me.

 **the_viking_king:** ah, so we're in the same boat.

 **Not Dracula:** haha omfg I forgot you guys aren't contacts so you can only see each other's usernames. This is so cute.

 **Ice Steilsson:** what's that supposed to mean?!

 **Not Dracula:** you can be the queen to his king~

 **Ice Steilsson:** not funny

 **the_viking_king:** what, it could be fun

 **Ice Steilsson:** oh no. You're insane too, aren't you?

 **the_viking_king:** I'm just saying, it could be fun to pretend. It's not like I know you irl anyways. 

 **Ice Steilsson:** how about no?

 **the_viking_king:** what do you think Vlad?

...

Vlad?

 **Ice Steilsson:** that jerk went offline without saying anything...

 **the_viking_king:** hey, you want to share contacts? Then we could talk in private chat and actually see each other's names

 **Ice Steilsson:** sounds good. I would hate to spam the group chat...

* * *

 **the_viking_king** would like to share contacts with you

Emil hit accept.

 **Ice Steilsson** has shared contacts with **the_viking_king**

 **Lukas Bondevik:**  much better. Tell me your name isn't actually Ice...

 **Ice Steilsson:** of course not

I just don't like sharing my name with strange people

 **Lukas Bondevik:** that makes sense. I wouldn't call myself strange though.

 **Ice Steilsson:** I didn't mean you! Just people in general. 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** wow, I was joking. You're so cute omg.

 **Ice Steilsson:** excuse me?

 **Lukas Bondevik:** you get all defensive so easily

it's adorable

 **Ice Steilsson:** oh shut it! 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** you're doing it again~ 

Oh my goodness you're only fifteen that's so cute

You're like a little baby 

 **Ice Steilsson:** are you reading my profile?! 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** is there a reason I shouldn't be?

 **Ice Steilsson:** well no, I guess not.

wtf you're only 17 how am I a baby? 

 **Lukas Bondevik:**  you just are.

why did you leave your gender unspecified? 

 **Ice Steilsson:** it's annoying that people always have to act differently depending on the gender of whom they're talking to! 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** what do you mean?

 **Ice Steilsson:** girls get all uncomfortable when there's a guy in the chat and guys never say what they're actually thinking when there's a girl around

This way no one acts differently when talking to me

 **Lukas Bondevik:** oh man. You're definitely a girl. 

 **Ice Steilsson:** what?!

 **Lukas Bondevik:** that is so something only a girl would say 

 **Ice Steilsson:** fuck you!

 **Lukas Bondevik:** and now you're getting defensive again. At this point there is nothing that can convince me you aren't a girl. 

 **Ice Steilsson:** you're an ass

 **Lukas Bondevik:** and you're cute

I wonder if you look as cute as you act~

Honestly why do you have a puffin for your profile picture? 

 **Ice Steilsson:** I just really like puffins okay? Shut up. 

Why is your picture of someone throwing another guy in a garbage can? 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** that is me. Throwing my friend in the trash. Because he is trash. 

   Emil blushed slightly. This guy was hot. Really hot. Oh god why couldn't he know someone that hot in real life? 

 **Ice Steilsson:** okay thats actually hilarious, I'll give you that. 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** thank you, I try

Come on, you know what I look like. I wanna know what you look like

 **Ice Steilsson:** why does it matter? 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** it doesn't really

even if you look like a potato I'll still talk to you

 **Ice Steilsson:** sheesh

Is that any way to talk to a lady?

 **Lukas Bondevik:** hah! So you are a girl. Knew it. 

   Emil sighed, considering his next move. He could take this opportunity to prove that he was, in fact, a boy, or he could play along and pretend to be a girl for a while...Emil smirked as made his decision. 

   He searched on his computer for a picture of himself from a year back. More specifically, a picture of the time his friend Leon forced him to go to a convention with him. Cosplaying. As a girl. A very very convincing girl. He sent the picture to Lukas and awaited his response. 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** holy shit

you're hot

   Emil nearly screamed.  _A hot guy called me hot!_ he thought. He would've been more excited had he not remembered that this guy thought he was a girl.  _Fuck, he's probably straight. Wait what am I thinking? It's not like we're ever going to get together or anything anyways. I don't even know him!_

Em, you still there? 

sorry if I made you uncomfortable

I just didnt think you'd be that cute, that's all

 **Ice Steilsson:** ah sorry. You just surprised me...

You're pretty hot yourself

 **Lukas Bondevik:** thanks 

Hey it's kinda late so I'm gonna try to sleep

Talk to you tomorrow? 

 **Ice Steilsson:** sounds good

   Emil sighed as the other boy logged off. He wanted to keep talking to him. He wondered if maybe it was wrong of him to pretend to be someone he wasn't, but decided it was just fine. Besides, the real him would never be that flirty or talkative either. No one was their real self online. 

   Emil put his laptop away and plugged it in to charge before getting up to get ready for bed. He already felt himself getting impatient for tomorrow to come. He couldn't push aside his eagerness to get to know his new friend a bit better.  _Goodness, maybe I really am a girl,_  he thought before he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current goal: finish this whole thing by the end of spring break.  
> Let's see if I can do this.

   Lukas stared at the clock in his classroom, silently willing the time to go by faster. Five more minutes and second period would be over. This teacher was strict, so there were no phones in class. Third period was a different story. That teacher, his math teacher, let you do whatever the hell you wanted so long as you got the assignment done. As soon as he got to that class he could finally check his Skype app. He had someone he was dying to talk to.

   When the bell rang, Lukas practically sprinted out of the class and took out his phone to check it. His heart sank a bit when there weren't any new messages, but he shouldn't have been surprised. The girl he was talking to was also in school, and she seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't use her phone in class. Damn. 

   The two of them had been talking for a week now, and it was starting to get to Lukas's head. He'd always thought it was stupid that people made friends over the internet, that it was impossible to really care for someone you don't know in real life. He was so sure he'd never be that dumb, and yet not only did he make a friend online, he had a crush on her too. Lukas had to admit, he was usually more into guys than girls, but there was something different about this one that he couldn't help but adore. 

    _Why am I even thinking about this?! She's a total s_ _tranger. I don't even know who she is or what she sounds like. Ugh, she's so frickin cute though..._ he thought as he made his way to his desk.  _And it's not like Em's just someone random from the internet. She is friends with Vlad, so she must be alright. Not to mention she thinks I'm hot..._

The sound of the bell ringing startled Lukas out of his thoughts, and he groaned internally when class started. Why did math have to be so boring anyways? Lukas got up and turned in his homework from the night before, and started the day's assignment. The teacher was lecturing about the lesson, but Lukas ignored him. He was smart enough to figure everything out himself. Half the time his teacher's explanations made the work more confusing than if everyone just worked from the book. 

   Lukas was nearly finished when he noticed the notification light go off on his phone. Knowing he wouldn't get in trouble for it, he grabbed his phone and looked at his new message. 

 **Ice Steilsson:** sorry I didn't answer sooner. 

My second period teacher is such a dictator I swear. Not only can you not use your phone in class, but she gets so mad if you talk to anyone ever. Even if it's about the assignment we're doing.

 **Lukas Bondevik:** well that's stupid. And I thought my teacher was bad for just the phone thing. 

 **Ice Steilsson:** you have clearly not suffered the pain of a truly horrible teacher XD 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** I guess I haven't 

So how's your day been, cutie? 

 **Ice Steilsson:** how many times do I have to tell you I'm not cute! 

And I was fine up until you said that =3= 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** oh don't be such a drama queen

I'll stop calling you a cutie when you stop acting like one

 **Ice Steilsson:** I've said this before and I shall say it again. 

Fuck.

You.

 **Lukas Bondevik:** that can be arranged ;) 

 **Ice Steilsson:** YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT 

   Lukas had to hold back a chuckle (he didn't want his classmates thinking he'd gone mental). He could just imagine Em pouting at her phone getting all flustered and blushing. It was a beautiful image. 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** calm down Em. You know I love messing with you. 

And I know you like it too~ 

 **Ice Steilsson:** oh shut up

 **Lukas Bondevik:** hah. You aren't denying it.

 **Ice Steilsson:** shouldn't you be doing math right now? 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** awww you remembered my schedule? 

How adorable. You must really like me~

 **Ice Steilsson:** so what if I do?

 **Lukas Bondevik:** wait what

 **Ice Steilsson:** what if liked you? 

   Lukas stared at the message in shock, trying to fight the blush he felt creeping across his cheeks. This couldn't be real, could it? Did his crush really like him back? What made her decide to tell him so suddenly? His mind was reeling, and he had no clue what to say in response. Then something unexpected happened. 

 **Arthur Kirkland:** oh for god's sake you guys are doing it again. 

This is probably the fourth time you morons started flirting in the group chat instead of your private chat. 

 **Ice Steilsson:** oh my god this can't be happening 

Not now

 **Lukas Bondevik:** HOW DO WE KEEP DOING THIS

 **Arthur Kirkland:** I don't know, but I would appreciate if you BLOODY STOPPED IT

 **Lukas Bondevik:** sorry arthur...

* * *

**Lukas Bondevik:** okay now this is the private chat

did you really mean what you said about you liking me? 

   Lukas waited for what felt like ages for answer. It took all his strength to keep his composure and not flip out in the middle of class. This waiting was torture. 

 **Ice Steilsson:** I did. I know we don't know each other in real life, but I still feel like I know you

I love talking to you, and you always make everyday so much better so

I really really like you 

   Lukas could feel his heart melting. He was so surprised and happy and Em was just so damn cute he couldn't take it.

 **Lukas Bondevik:** I really like you too

 **Ice Steilsson:** shit. You weren't supposed to say that. Not yet...

 **Lukas Bondevik:** not yet? Em what are you talking about? 

 **Ice Steilsson:** Lukas...

I have something extremely important I need to tell you but I wanna say it over video chat

I'll understand completely if you change your mind about me after that, but it's something you need to know

 **Lukas Bondevik:** Em you're scaring me

 **Ice Steilsson:** we have lunch around the same time right? I'll call you then. 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** okay but why can't you just tell me now?

You're freaking me out here. 

Em? 

    _Shit. She went offline._ Lukas groaned. What was that about? He supposed he could talk to Vlad about it during fourth period when they had art together. His friend knew a lot more about Em than he did. 

   This was supposed to be one of his favorite classes, but now he just wanted to leave. Lukas found himself unable to focus on finishing his assignment for the rest of the period, and ended up staring into space instead. 

   "Hey, Bondevik. You okay?" his teacher suddenly asked.

   "U-Uh yes. Sorry sir." Lukas awkwardly apologized. 

   "You know the bell rang already, right?" 

    _What?_ Lukas looked around and realized the classroom was already empty. _Shit!_

"Thanks for telling me. Goodness what is wrong with me..." he mumbled as he rushed out of the room.

   Lukas got to his next class at the last moment, and everyone stared at him as he walked in. His face was slightly red from his earlier encounter and he was out of breath from running all the way there. No one was used to seeing him like this. 

   Lukas could not remember the last time he was this embarrassed about anything. He took his seat next to Vlad and tried to act normally. 

   "What happened to you?" his friend asked. 

   "I was a bit...distracted last period, that's all." Lukas answered.

   "If you say so." Vlad shrugged.

   "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Lukas asked. 

   "Of course." his friend answered. 

   Lukas took out his phone and showed him the conversation he'd had with Em last period. 

   "Any idea what she's talking about?" he asked. 

   Lukas couldn't help feeling suspicious when he saw the way Vlad's eyes widened. His friend started acting all nervous and weird, and it wasn't normal. 

   "Uh...no clue." Vlad said. His voice was shaky and unsure. 

   "You're a terrible liar, Vlad." Lukas sighed, shaking his head. "Why can't you just tell me?" 

   "W-Well you see, uh..." Vlad stuttered. "The truth is, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what she's talking about but..."

   "But what?" Lukas pressed. 

   "It's not my place to tell you. I promised her—and Arthur for that matter—that I wouldn't say anything to you." Vlad admitted. "Although I told that idiot to tell you truth  _before_ things got this far. Thinking back she never did listen to me though." 

   "The truth about what? And why does Arthur know!? Why am I the only one confused here?" Lukas asked. What the hell was going on here?

   "Are you two done talking?" their teacher questioned irritably.

   "Sorry ma'am." they answered in unison.

   Lukas tried to focus on the class, but found himself glaring at Vlad for most of the period. What was this big secret that everyone knew but him?  _Guess I'll find out soon enough._ he thought. This was going to be the longest period yet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was gonna be a one chapter kinda deal, but then I thought "hey, I should make a chapter from each character's point of view." And now that's what I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

   Before this story reaches its end, let's rewind a bit, shall we~?

   Alfred was in the middle of trying to bake when he heard a weird noise next to him. He ignored it and carried on. Home Ec was his favorite class, even if his partner was the worst cook on the planet. That just gave him a reason to mock the Brit. After a while the noise started to drive him crazy so he looked to see what it was. He couldn't help laughing when he realized the sound was his class partner and boyfriend, the prude Arthur Kirkland, giggling at his phone like a little school girl.

   "Um, Arthur? I appreciate that you've realized you should not ever help me with the baking, but that doesn't mean you can just sit around on your phone all period." Alfred chuckled. 

   "Who gave you the right to tell me what to do? Besides, if you were me you'd be laughing too. You have to see this." Arthur responded. "Remember that group chat you crashed last night?"

   "Yeah. I think I made Vlad angry." Alfred answered. "What about it?"

   Rather than answer out loud, Arthur showed his phone to his boyfriend and had him read the last few messages in the chat. 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** hey, I'm risking a lot to talk to you right now. 

I'm not supposed to have my phone out in this class.

 **Em.The.Ice.Queen:** you're not the only one using your phone in class right now you moron

how do you think I'm talking to you right now?

 **Lukas Bondevik:** wow, breaking the rules AND insulting me? You're such a bad girl.

 **Em.The.Ice.Queen:** it's not like that dammit! I'm doing a partner project right now and I already finished my half of the work so I'm taking a break. 

 **Lukas Bondevik:** so what I'm hearing is I'm still the one taking a bigger risk here

oh the lengths I go to for you

 **Em.The.Ice.Queen:** I hate you

   "They've been going on like this all period. I don't think they realize they aren't in private chat." Arthur explained. 

   "Gross. So you've been sitting here watching them hit on each other all period? That's kinda creepy man." Alfred said. 

   "Is not! And besides, that's not why it's funny." Arthur said defensively. "I think Lukas thinks he's talking to a girl."

   "Wait, he isn't?" Alfred asked. 

   "No. That's Vlad's old middle school friend, Emil. He's a sophomore at a different high school." Arthur said.

   "And he's pretending to be a girl to flirt with Lukas?" Alfred questioned. 

   "That is what it seems like."

   "Dude, he knows your friend is into guys right?"

   "Evidently not."

   "Lemme see your phone."

   "What? Why?"

   "Just hand it over."

   "Why?"

   "I wanna say something!"

   "Fine." Arthur gave in and handed over his phone. 

 **Arthur Kirkland:** wow, this seems like such a private conversation

it would be a shame if someone else were to

read it

 **Em.The.Ice.Queen:** wait what

 **Lukas Bondevik:** crap

group chat

fml

   "I bet they're dying inside now." Alfred said. 

   "Darn it, I wanted to see how long it would take them to figure it out." Arthur complained. 

   "You know what else could be just as fun though?" Alfred said, smiling. 

   "What?"

   "Seeing how long it takes for your friend to realize he's talking to a guy." Alfred said. 

   "Are you saying I should keep the truth from him?" Arthur asked.

   "That is exactly what I am saying." Alfred answered. 

   "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Arthur smirked, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. 

   "Hey hey, not in class!" Alfred backed away blushing. 

   "Oh fine. Now my only problem is making sure Vlad doesn't ruin everything..."

**_Later that day..._ **

   As soon as the lunch bell rang, Arthur ran over to Vlad's class. He got there just as Vlad was walking out with Lukas, and grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. 

   "Sorry Lukas. Important conversation. See you soon!" Arthur called out before dragging Vlad away. 

   "Arthur, what are you doing?" Vlad questioned, pulling his arm out of his friend's grip. 

   "Have you read the Skype chat today?" Arthur immediately asked. 

   "Huh? No. Unlike you and Lukas, I actually listen to the no phones in class rule." Vlad answered. 

   "Well look at this!" Arthur insisted, showing Vlad the conversation. He watched his friend's face as he scrolled, and smirked when he saw the look of realization on Vlad's face. 

   "Oh my god...Oh my god Lukas thinks Emil is a girl. I have to tell him before things get weird!" Vlad exclaimed. 

   "I knew you would say that. That's why I had to make sure to tell you not to." Arthur said. 

   "What do you mean?" Vlad asked, confused. 

   "Alfred and I think it would be more entertaining to see how this works if we all play along too. You know, if we let Lukas keep thinking he's talking to a girl." Arthur said. 

   "Why would we do that?" 

   "Well for one, it would be hilarious; two, I'm curious to see if Lukas can figure it out for himself; and three, I think the only one who has to right to decide if we should tell Lukas the truth or not is Emil." Arthur explained. 

   "At least that last reason is a good one..." Vlad admitted. "What if Lukas asks about Emil or something? If I say 'he' at any point it'll just give everything away." 

   "Then say 'she.'" Arthur said. 

   "But then I'd be lying! Not telling the whole truth is one thing, but I don't know how I feel about lying..." Vlad said doubtfully. 

   "Oh come on Vlad, do it for me? Or at least for Emil." Arthur pleaded. 

   "Fine. I'll do it for Emil." Vlad decided. 

   The two of them concluded their conversation and went to go sit with Lukas in their regular spot. Arthur glanced at Vlad, who looked uncomfortable, and gave him warning look. He could already tell that it would be difficult keeping his friend on board with this plan. _If all goes well, this should be a lot of fun._ Arthur thought.  _A lot of fun indeed._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four down, one to go. With about two days left...

   Vlad felt awkward as he sat down with his friends at lunch. He silently cursed Emil for being the reason he was in this situation. He couldn't believe he'd just agreed to lie to one of his best friends everyday for the foreseeable future.  _Emil, what on earth do you think you're doing?_

"So, Lukas. What do you think of our knew friend? You seem to like her." Arthur asked smugly. 

   "Shut it. How long did you know we were in the wrong chat for before you told us?" Lukas glared at him. 

   "From the beginning. And I actually wasn't going to tell you. You can thank Alfred for that." Arthur said. 

   "You're an asshole." Lukas rolled his eyes. "But to answer your question, I think she's pretty cool. Cute too." 

   Vlad nearly choked on his lunch when he heard that. 

   "Wait, you know what she looks like?" he asked. 

   "Well yeah." Lukas shrugged. "See?" He pulled out his phone and showed the other two the picture Emil had sent him the night before. 

   Vlad was in shock. Who on earth had managed to get someone as awkward and easily embarrassed as Emil to wear something like  _that_? It was almost scary how pretty that boy looked in a tight little dress. _I am going to have a serious talk with him about this when I get home..._

   Vlad glanced at Arthur, who seemed to be dying holding in laughter. That jerk probably found this whole situation hilarious. 

   "Wow. I have never seen that picture before." Vlad said. This was so uncomfortable! "I can't remember ever seeing Em in anything but a puffy sweater before..."

   Vlad noticed Lukas blush slightly and stare off into space with a weird look in his eyes.  _Geez. He's probably picturing it._ He sighed. This whole situation was just wrong. 

   As soon as Vlad got home, he did exactly what he told himself he'd do. He got on his computer and called Emil on Skype. It took a few tries before the boy actually answered, but eventually he did. 

    "For goodness sake why do you keep calling me? I'm trying to do my homework here!" Emil yelled at him. 

   "Why did you tell Lukas you were a girl?" Vlad asked. 

   "Oh...you know about that huh? It wasn't my fault, honest! I was just talking to him and then he started going on about how I sounded like a girl, and that there was no way I could possibly be a boy, so I decided to mess with him." Emil said. "He deserves it!"

   "Okay, I guess I see your point." Vlad nodded. "But now I have a more important question."

   "What is it?"

   "What's up with that picture of you in a dress?" Vlad questioned. It was hilarious how quickly Emil's entire face went red. 

   "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!" Emil screamed in embarrassment. 

   "Well I did. And I wanna know how someone actually got you to put that on." Vlad said. 

   "It was so stupid!" Emil whined. "My friend Leon's birthday happened to be on the same day as this convention he wanted to go to. He said since it was his birthday I had to go with him, and I was an idiot and agreed to it. So then i go to his house to get ready to go, right? And he suddenly starts talking about how he found the perfect outfit for me to wear and everything and that since, again, it was his birthday, I had to wear it. And then I ended up in a dress." 

   Vlad couldn't help laughing. "Oh man, I have to meet this guy. He sounds great."

   "Screw you."

   "Emil?"

   "Yeah?"

   "About Lukas...you don't like him do you? I mean, _like_ like him?" Vlad asked. 

   "What? Ew, no. I've talked to him for one day, Vlad. I mean, yeah he's hot, but I don't even know him. Besides, isn't he a senior?" Emil responded.

   "He is, but it's not like he's that much older than you." Vlad said.

   "Old enough that it would be illegal or something at some point!"

   "Whoa, calm down there. As long as you don't sleep with him I think it's fine."

   "True...why are we even having this conversation?! I told you, I don't like him!" Emil pouted.

   "You sure?"

   "Yes."

   "Fine, I trust you. Get back to your homework."

   "You aren't my boss! Geez, you're lucky I planned on doing that anyways."

   "Talk to you later, Emil."

   "Yeah, you too."

   Vlad ended the call. At least now he could relax a bit knowing things wouldn't get too awkward.

   Except he couldn't.

   Just a few days later he got a call from Emil, who sounded frantic.  

   "Vlad help, I did something stupid and I don't know what to do."

   "What? What's wrong?" Vlad asked, worried. 

   "I like him!" Was the simple answer. 

   "You what?!" 

   "I know I said I wouldn't, but I think I really really like Lukas." Emil said. 

   "You had one job." Vlad sighed. 

   "What do I do? I think he might like me too, but what if he doesn't anymore when he finds out I'm a boy? Should I just tell him how I feel and keep pretending?" Emil asked. 

   "Are you crazy? You want to go out with him and let him keep thinking you're a girl?" Vlad accused. 

   "Lot's of people can date just online right? He never has to know..." 

   "Emil, are you even hearing yourself?"

   "I know, I know, that would be a gross, horrible thing to do. I just don't know what else to do." Emil said miserably. "I know this might just be some stupid high school crush that goes away, but it also might not be! What if there's actually something here and I end up ruining it?"

   "Relax, okay? I'm almost positive he likes you too, and I can promise you he is waaaay more into guys than girls. If you honestly think you want to be with him, just tell him the truth. If he takes it well then good for you guys. If not, then oh well. It's better to be honest than to keep playing him like this." Vlad said. "

   "You're right. You're totally right. I'm sorry, Vlad." Emil sighed.

   "It's alright. Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

   "Okay."

 

   Now let's get back to the present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Iceland can rock a dress better than Ciel Phantomhive. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Write Five Chapters in Five Days—great success.

   Lukas's heart was racing as he and Vlad made their way to their regular lunch table. When they sat down he didn't eat. He just sat staring at his phone. He knew that Em's school had lunch a bit later than his, but there were still a good twenty minutes where they were at lunch at the same time. Ten minutes into lunch, she finally called. 

    Lukas glanced at Vlad, who looked uncomfortable again, then at Arthur, who looked smug...again. What was it about his situation that made those two act so weird? Oh right. He'd probably find out if he  _answered the call dammit._ But he was nervous of course. This was the first time they'd really see each other face to face, and hear each other's voices. God this was so scary. 

   "Are you going to answer or just sit there gawking all day?" Arthur nagged. 

   Taking a deep breath, Lukas hit answer. As soon as his crush's face appeared on the screen, his eyes widened, and he was rendered speechless.

   "Uh, hey Lukas." the...the boy? said. "I-In case you couldn't tell, I needed to tell you that, well, I'm a boy." 

   "You're a boy." Lukas repeated, shocked. He looked at Vlad. "She's a boy?" 

   "Yes, Lukas. He's a boy." Vlad confirmed.

   "My name's Emil." the not-a-girl (apparently named Emil) said. 

   "Okay. Okay I'm starting to process this." Lukas said. "You're a boy...and you like me?" 

   "Y-Yes?" Emil answered hesitantly. 

   "And everything you told me earlier. You meant It?" Lukas asked. 

   "Yes! Absolutely yes! The only thing I ever lied to you about was being a girl! Honest!" Emil assured him. 

   "Why did you lie about that?" Lukas was still confused. 

   "I didn't mean to, but you were being such a jerk and insisting that I had to be a girl so I thought I'd mess with you a little." Emil explained. "I-I didnt think you'd actually find me attractive..." 

   Lukas noted the little blush that crossed the boy's cheeks. So he was as cute as he sounded. Lukas smirked. This. Was. Awesome. The cutest boy he had ever seen in his life had a thing for him. 

   "W-What's with that look?" Emil asked. Aw, the poor thing looked so nervous. 

   "Emil. I think I like you even more now than I did before." Lukas said. 

   "Really?" Emil asked in astonishment. Lukas nodded. "So you aren't mad?" 

   "Oh I'm mad alright, just not at you." 

   "Uh-oh." Vlad said. 

   "Yeah, uh-oh. You two are the worst. Arthur, I know you're the one who told Vlad not to tell me." Lukas glared.

   "Sorry about that." Arthur muttered. Obviously he didn't mean it. 

   "And Vlad, I cannot believe you." Lukas said.

   "I'm really sorry okay? It's just that I–" Vlad apologized, but was cut off.

   "You knew the cutest boy in the world, whom I had a lot in common with, that was gay, andthat looks incredibly hot in a dress, and didn't tell me about him sooner." Lukas said angrily.  

   "I...what?" Vlad was stunned. 

   Lukas smirked again when he saw how red Emil's face got. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this boy. 

   "You can thank me for that photo by the way." another voice sounded from the call. "And could you like, not be so loud? People are staring at us." 

   A brown-haired boy appeared on screen next to Emil. Emil seemed to try to push him away, but to no avail. 

   "Ah, so you must be Leon then?" Vlad asked. 

   "So you've heard of me? Wow Emil, I didn't know you liked to talk about me that much." Leon teased. 

   "Yeah right, all I told him was what an asshole you are." Emil growled. 

   "I hear you're the one who got my innocent little buddy to dress up like a girl." Vlad laughed. 

   "What can I say, he couldn't resist the birthday boy." Leon smirked. 

   "Oh will you shut up?" Emil groaned. "If I could get back to what I wanted to say in this call already..." 

   "Oh fine. I'll stop bothering you." Leon backed away and let Emil speak again. 

   "Lukas. I wanted to ask you, since you don't hate me after all of this, if you would...ya know. If you would go out with me?" Emil asked. His was so soft and unsure, it was endearing. Lukas couldn't believe someone so perfect could really exist. 

   "Of course I will." Lukas said, smiling. 

   "Whoa...you look amazing when you smile." Emil said, blushing again. 

   "Hah. Don't get used to it. I swear this guy doesn't even smile when he's petting a puppy." Vlad mocked.

   "Well puppies aren't half as cute as Emil is when he's blushing." Lukas argued. "Which is great, because I know just what kinds of things to say to make him all cute and red all the time."

   "N-No you don't!" Emil stuttered. 

   "Oh really? Fine then, maybe I don't." Lukas shrugged. "Although I do have a question." 

   "And what might that be?" Emil eyed him suspiciously.

   "Will you dress up for me on my birthday? I already know exactly what I would love to see you in~" Lukas said suggestively. 

   Emil immediately went completely red and started shaking in embarrassment and rage. 

   "Thats it! I change my mind! I don't like you anymore!" he yelled before running off. 

   "Wow. That worked a little too well." Lukas chuckled. 

   "That idiot. He ran off without his phone or backpack or anything." Leon reappeared on screen. 

   "He's not actually that mad at me is he?" Lukas asked.

   "No. He's just flustered. He'll be back soon enough." Leon assured. 

   "Good. Well, I guess I should end this call then." Lukas said, reaching for the end call button. 

   "Wait. I gotta tell ya something." Leon said. 

   "And what's that?"

   "I managed to get a few videos of Emil at that convention without him noticing if you wanna see them. I even got him to bend over a couple times." Leon said smugly. 

   Lukas gulped. He couldn't tell if he should feel jealous or excited. 

   "So, whaddya say? I can send them to you later." 

   "...That better be a promise." Lukas said. 

   "Hah. I think you and I will be good friends, Lukas." Leon said. "I'll send you a contact request later."

   "I'll be looking forward to it." 

   "Oh, and one more thing before I hang up and go look for Emil." Leon said. 

   "Hmm?" Lukas prompted him to continue.

   "I'm one of the best martial artists in town. If you hurt Emil in any way, I  _will_ make you regret it." Leon told him. He hung up before Lukas could respond. 

   "I wasn't planning on it." Lukas sighed. He looked up to see his friends staring at him. "What?" 

   "You are such a creep." Arthur sniggered. 

   "Creeping on an innocent sophomore." Vlad said jokingly. "How could you?"

   "Oh leave me alone. Especially you, Arthur. Alfred's a sophomore too." Lukas asked irritably. "Speaking of which, what are you even doing here? Don't you normally ditch us to hang out with him?" 

   "And miss out on this? I think not. Besides, he wanted to go do something stupid with that idiot, Gilbert." Arthur said.

   "I see. Wait how did you know all this was going to happen?" Lukas questioned.

   "Vlad told me. So much for being a good kid and not using your phone in class, hmm?" Arthur looked at Vlad.

   "Hey, these were important circumstances." Vlad said. "Oh, and Lukas."

   "Yes?"

   "If you ever want, I can introduce you to Emil in real life. He doesn't live all that far from me." Vlad offered. 

   "That would be great, thanks." Lukas said appreciatively. Getting to see that little angel and tease him in person sounded like a dream come true. 

   Lukas felt content as the lunch bell rang. Whether this relationship would work out or not, he didn't know, but for now everything was just perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this may or may not be loosely based on a true story. My friend added me to a Skype chat with his friends whom I don't know and they couldn't figure out my gender (I have a gender neutral name). Eventually they guessed and they got it wrong, but I decided to just roll with it. They still think I'm a guy...


End file.
